


Consequences | Taeten

by byepjulienne



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byepjulienne/pseuds/byepjulienne
Summary: CONSEQUENCESIt is true that you shouldn't expect for the best because you might receive the worst thing ever.Ten hate the fact that he expected a lot from his boyfriend since it's already their third year anniversary but shit things happened and his boyfriend broke up with him and the one he think can make him feel better is by drinking alcohol.In the middle of his drunkenness, Ten saw a familiar face walking by and it's his neighbor... Lee Taeyong





	1. C - Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, ya'll. Thank you for reading this. I promise to update often and I hope you'll like the story.
> 
> Have a nice day!
> 
> -BYEpjulienne

Consequences | One

NEIGHBOR

"What the fuck, Johnny?! You're gonna throw our three year relationship just for what? To fucking find yourself? Johnny! That's three years and you will throw that away easily? Well, fuck!" Ten blurted out as soon as his boyfriend told him that he want to end their relationship.

It's their third year anniversary for Pete's sake and he didn't expect this will happen. Ten plotted in his mind that Johnny will do something special for their third year anniversary and this is the least thing he expected that will happen.

Johnny actually called him to go to his unit and he thought there's a surprise date that Johnny prepared for the both of them but this is way too unexpected and situation hard to handle. He hate it because he really dressed up for this meet up but shit things happened and he's really annoyed.

"Ten, I'm really so-" Johnny said as he tried to hold Ten's hand but he didn't bother on touching Johnny's hand. He don't want Johnny's hand to laid on his hand.

"I don't need your fucking explanation!" He screamed. He's mad. Really mad that he want to punch him because of his sudden decision.

"Just please hear me out..." Johnny pleaded as he try to catch Ten's gaze and the Thai guy rolled his eyes.

Ten shook his head "We don't have anything to talk about since you already have your final decision." Well it's true. Johnny didn't even bother on greeting him about their anniversary and suddenly told him that he want to end their relationship.

"B-but I don't want you to be mad at me..."

"Wow, Johnny! You're telling that to me now when I'm actually mad at you for breaking my fucking heart on our third year anniversary?! Just wow. I can't believe you!" Ten can't believe what he just heard and his urge feeling of wanting to punch Johnny become a lot more stronger but he keep on holding back because he don't want to hurt Johnny.

The tall guy sighed "I didn't plan on telling it to you today b--"

"What the hell? You already planned this beforehand? I'm honestly disappointed in you, Johnny!" He hissed. The more he listen to Johnny the more disappointed he become.

"It's not that, Ten..."

He shook his head again "You know what? I need to go. I don't need to hear your fucking lame excuses."

Ten left a long sigh before going out of Johnny's unit.

JOHNNY

I'm really sorry, Ten. I hope we can still be friends.

Upon seeing Johnny's text message his blood begins to boil again.

He's mad. He really can't believe what Johnny told him. He can't believe that he's single again because of Johnny. His ex-boyfriend now.

For three years it's not always happy moments and they also encountered problems as a couple but he didn't expect their relationship will come to an end and it's that day.

He really had a rough day at his university and he thought Johnny can somehow make him feel better but no, he just made his day even worst.

Ten kept on walking even though his apartment is really far from Johnny's unit and he didn't bother on calling a taxi because he just want to walk and he don't mind it if his apartment is really far.

It took him almost one hour before he arrived at in his apartment. He actually don't have any plans for that night because he thought Johnny arranged something for the both of them but he was wrong.

He sighed as he changed his outfit from green jacket, black shirt, black jeans and leather shoes to plain white muscle shirt, black jeans and a a classic white low-cut Chuck Taylor shoes.

"A think I need a beer." He said after he change his outfit and decided to go to the pub neat his apartment.

He rolled his eyes as he kept on thinking about Johnny. He just remember that the first time they met was at the pub near his apartment. But who cares? He still want to drink alcohol because he really had a rough day.

When he arrived at the pub he was so lucky that it was not crowded. Usually when he went there at that hour the pub is crowded... I guess it's his lucky day.

Ten went straight to the bar counter. He don't wanna waste his time on that day because there's school tomorrow and that's the only day he can drink as much as he can since it's Sunday.

"One beer please." He said as soon he sat on the chair at the counter.

"Had a rough day?" The bartender asked him while serving his glass full with beer.

Ten rolled his eyes "Oh tell me about it." He laughed as he drink his beer.

"Isn't it your third anniversary with Jo--"

"He broke up with me."

"Ohh. You need a shot." Taeil said as he gave Ten a shot of whiskey and he immediately get it from the bartender and toast it with Taeil's shot glass.

Ten knew Taeil will not drink the shot on his hand that's why he took it away from Taeil's hand and drink it immediately "Whoa, Ten. Calm down, bro. You're just getting started and yet you're going hardcore already."

Taeil is Ten's friend and he work at that pub. It's actually a good thing for him because someone got to listen to his stories whenever he want to drink alcoholic beverages when he's all by himself... just like that day.

"This drink is the only thing I have right now, Taeil. Another beer please." He said after he finished his second beer of the day and demanded for more beer.

Taeil just shook his head as he give Ten's new beer "You know, you can talk to me without even drinking beer and I'll still listen. I know what will happen to you once you got drunk, Ten."

Ten just smirked "You know what? Just drink with me, Taeil. You're being unfair to be honest. Drink beer with me. I'll pay for it."

Taeil shook his head. He knew Ten's already closed to being tipsy "I don't drink during my work period, Ten. You already knew that."

He rolled his eyes "Well, fuck," then he sighed "This day sucks. Another shot of whiskey please!"

Taeil sighed. If it's not his job he will not give Ten more alcoholic drinks because when he got drunk things will be messy for real and he already witnessed it couple of times now.

As soon as Ten got the new shot he drink it immediately and asked for more. This guy will never get satisfied unless he got wasted and fully drunk.

Taeil just sighed as he look at his friend. He looks so devastated and sad.

Right now Ten's playing with the shot glass in front of him while looking down "Y-you know... I don't really get him... I didn't do anything bad or anything stupid for him to break up with me..." he sighed before drinking his beer. It's already his third beer and once again he finished the whole thing then asked Taeil for more.

"What did he say to you though?" Taeil replied and give him another beer and a shot of whiskey.

Ten drink the whiskey first before replying to Taeil "He fucking wanna find himself. That's what he told me. And he's fucking sure of his decision when he said that."

Taeil flinched in the thought of what happen when Johnny talked to Taeil "Find himself?"

"Yeah to fucking find himself. We've been dating for three years and he's gonna tell me now he want to find himself?!" Ten's getting a little drunk and to be exact his vision is starting to get blurry but he can still handle himself.

Taeil sighed "Even though it's hard you just have to accept it and move on, Ten."

Ten raised an eyebrow to Taeil before drinking the shot Taeil gave him "You can say that easily but it's really hard to do."

"I know it's hard, Ten. But you have your own life before you two become a couple, he also have his and now you can still be a better person without him in your life, Ten." Taeil said and automatically gave Ten another glass of beer since he already finished his fourth... fifth glass of beer.

"T-three years, Taeil. T-that's not easy to forget and to just fucking move on.." Ten said. He's already dizzy and his world is definitely spinning but he still choose to drink more alcohol.

"I know, Ten. But you see maybe Johnny is not the one for you. Maybe you'll meet your soulmate along the way of your moving on stage... And maybe Johnny just entered in your life for you to learn something...I mean you'll never know what might happen in the future."

Ten just smirk. "Whatever."

So he finished his beer and look at his back and he saw a couple of people dancing. "Wooooh. Let's dance!"

"Ten!" Taeil tried to call him but he didn't listen and proceed on going to the center part of the pub.

The music choice of the DJ was awesome and a lot of people are grooving, dancing and grinding their bodies as they danced along with the song.

Even though his vision is blurry and he think he might passed out any moment he still choose to dance and to enjoy the night.

After awhile when Ten's dancing around a random girl put her hand to his chest and tried to seduce him.

"You look cute." She said.

"I don't like girls."

"Ohh. Interesting. We should hangout sometimes."

Ten rolled his eyes "I don't like you."

She giggled as her hand travel from his chest to his face "It's just a simple hangout party. You know..."

"I don't like you. Fuck off."

She just smiled at him "You're really interesting..." and then she put both of her hands around Ten's shoulder and Ten immediately pushed her.

"Bitch, stop seducing me! I don't like you!"

Ten's getting a little hot-tempered already also because of the amount of alcohol he drink and the emotion he feel at that moment, gladly Taeil was there to pull him away from the girl.

Now they're at the bar counter again.

"Aish! That fucking woman is annoying like shit!"

Taeil shook his head. He knew Ten's already drunk that's why he cuss so much. That's one of the effect of the alcohol to Ten when he's drunk, second he's hot-tempered, third he kept on nagging people to do something for him and lastly he'll puke and it's gonna be messy.

Ten and Taeil have been friends for a long time even before Taeil decided to work as a part time bartender so he knew almost all of his drunk moments.

"Moon Taeil~ I want more beer... like moooore beer." Ten said. He already rested his head on the bar counter because he can't handle his dizziness.

Taeil shook his head "No more beer for you, Ten. You've drink too much already."

Ten pouted his lips "But I want more~"

"No, what you've drink is already enough for today."

"No! I want more~ I can still handle myself, Taeil~"

Taeil sighed "Ten...I'm working here but you're also my friend and I don't want any bad thing to happen to you that's why I'm stopping you from drinking today."

He hissed "Yeah you're my friend but you're also working here and I can pay all of the beverages that I want to drink so give me more beer!"

Taeil sighed again as he went out of the bar counter and now he's already sitting beside Ten. "You need to go home now."

Ten got up and look at Taeil "No fun. You're no fun, Moon Taeil."

Taeil just nodded "Yeah I guess I am so go home now. I'll accompany you."

Ten make face before answering Taeil "Don't even bother. I can still handle myself. I'm not drunk."

He was so confident that it made Taeil laugh.

"Why are you laughing???"

"Nothing. Ten, just go home safely okay? I'll just pay for all you drink today." Taeil said and he gave him a canned beer. "By the way, this is your last beer for today."

Ten just nodded "I'll pay you later. Thanks, Moon Taeil." then he tap his shoulder.

The moment Ten walk towards the door he can really feel his world is spinning around and the way he walk is already not straight. Well, good thing that his apartment is just two houses away from the pub.

So when Ten arrived at his apartment he decided to sit on the pavement because he was so lazy to get inside his house

"It's soooo hot~" he said; kinda want to remove his shirt but he stopped himself when he saw a familiar face walking by. "Hey!"

The young man look at him and pointed at himself "Me?"

"Yeah~"

"Uhh why?"

Ten got up and walk towards the lad.

"You're my neighbor, right?" Ten smiled as he scanned the face of the young man.

"Uhh, yeah."

"Lee Taeyong!" Ten giggled upon mentioning his name.

"Yeah... uhh you're drunk. Go home." His neighbor said and assisted him towards him apartment.

"I don't want to go ho--"

"Ah fuck!"

Ten throw up on him and that's the first time they interact with each other.

Just great.


	2. C - Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost New Year, I hope you guys are enjoying the Holidays with your family and friends.
> 
> Here's another chapter. I hope you'll love it. I would love to hear some of your thoughts also.
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Enjoy the day.
> 
> -BYEpjulienne

Consequences | Two

DEAL

"I-I'm sorry." Ten uttered after he threw up on him. He did't expect that he would throw up that easily.

"It's okay," Taeyong said as he wrapped his arms around Ten's waist because the shorty is really drunk and the way he walk is quite concerning now. "I'll just assist you to your apartment."

Ten just sighed "But... I don't want to go home..."

"Look at you... you're drunk and yet you don't want to go home? Are you nuts?" Taeyong said as he rolled his eyes.

It's true that this is the first time they talked to each other but Taeyong doesn't care if Ten is drunk at the moment, he just want the guy to go home since his physical state is not well.

He's just a concerned citizen. That's all.

Ten laughed "Y-yeah... maybe I am nuts."

Ten taught of what happened that day and because of that he just want to drown himself with alcohol again. He should've stayed a little longer at the pub.

And now he regret leaving at the pub that early.

He sighed.

"Are you okay?" Taeyong suddenly asked. He sensed from Ten's last answer that he's not okay and since he's a concerned citizen he just want to ask if he's okay or he just want to get drunk because he want to.

He smirked "Oh I wish I'm okay."

Taeyong sighed as he shook his head. Now he's sure that Ten's not okay "Where's the key of your apartment? I really think you need to rest... Uhh scratch that, you need to rest." and he really want to change his shirt since Ten threw up on him.

The shorty don't know why but because of what the taller said he immediately gave the key of his apartment and entrusted the guy with all his might for that night.

He knew Taeyong's a nice guy because they attend the same university. They might not talk to each other but his friends knew that Taeyong's not a bad guy.

So when Taeyong got the key he immediately assisted Ten in walking towards his apartment and when they reached the apartment he used the key and open the door. To his surprise Ten's apartment is clean. He didn't know he's such a clean guy to start off.

"Hey, don't give all your weight on me, idiot." said Taeyong since Ten's giving him a hard time and the couch from his apartment is far across the room.

"I-I'm not that heavy! You're just weak!" said Ten then he laugh because of Taeyong.

Taeyong looks irritated after what Ten uttered and said "What the hell? I'm not weak! You're just fuckin' heavy!"

To be honest Ten is not that heavy but he just find comfort through Taeyong that's why he did that. And it's so weird since this is their first physical interaction with each other and he already find comfort through him.

"I... am not that h-heavy..." Ten said but Taeyong just shook his head and lay down Ten softly at the couch when they reach the living room.

"I have to go now, Ten."

Ten just stared at him.

"I uhh need to change also. You can handle yourself now right?" Taeyong added but Ten just continue staring at him and he seems to be more curious why Ten acted that way "uhh is there a problem?"

That's when Ten smirked "Problem? Fuck. I don't even wanna talk about problems it's just shit."

Taeyong sighed "I-I'm sorry. I'll just go home."

"N-no, Taeyong... please stay..." Ten sincerely said "I've had a rough day and I really want to talk to someone since my friend told me to come home when I was at the pub. I'm sorry for being uhh rude..."

Taeyong stared at him. Ten look devastated and really drunk. His eyes are swollen.. and he's crying?

That might be one of the effect of alcohol to him, he's becoming emotional now.

So what he did is sit on the floor near the couch and looked at Ten "Why are you crying?"

Ten just laugh "This is embarrassing but my boyfriend broke up with me," while Ten's talking you can see the pain in his eyes and Taeyong can see the pain on the shorty's eyes "He's such a dumbass for breaking up with me."

He stopped for awhile just to look at him "What? I mean, I think there's still a lot o--"

"It's our third anniversary."

Taeyong was shocked "Oh fuck. That's fucked up."

Ten laughed again "I'm fucked up. Clearly he's fine without me. And he's such a bullshit for playing with my fucking heart."

To be honest, Taeyong want to laugh because Ten can't stop cussing and he just remember someone he know before but he respect Ten's situation so he decided not to laugh.

"Did you asked him what's his reason?" Taeyong asked.

Ten shook his head "I don't need to hear his explanation. He have his decision already so why bother asking him his reason? Asking his reason will not even convince him to stop breaking up with me."

Taeyong can't believe on what he heard. "But you could've just listen to his reason so that you wouldn't be that mad at him for breaking up with you."

"He said he want to find himself."

"But you didn't ask him why he want to find himself, am I right?"

He didn't respond. Of course the tall guy's right.

"See? How can you know his side if you will not give him a chance to explain himself?"

"You can say that because you're not in my shoes." Ten said as he rolled his eyes.

"But once you asked him, you might understand him and it will lessen your grudges for him." Taeyong said. It's just his opinion after all.

"Y-you don't understand me."

Taeyong sighed "I will stop this now. I don't want to argue with you, Ten. That's just my opinion but I respect your decision."

After that Ten didn't talk anymore and just stare at him. Taeyong thought that Ten might be thinking of something that's why he suddenly stopped talking.

"Lee Taeyong."

"What?"

"Help me."

"Help you on what?"

"To move on."

Taeyong was startled to be honest, he didn't expect Ten would say that to him. And why would it have to be him?

"Ten, you can clearly do that yourself. Why do I need to help you on that?" Taeyong asked the shorty.

He sighed "I know myself, Lee Taeyong. I can't do it if someone will not motivate me to stop stalking him or like stop looking at his messages... you know... like looking at our pictures... because I still love him and it will be hard for me to move on if I will just rely on myself."

Taeyong shook his head "And how would I supposed to help you to move on?"

"I-I don't know... maybe just help me to get distracted or like hangout with me? Just for one week, Taeyong... If I can do it in one week then I can do it for months or for years..." Ten said. He tried the best thing he can do to convince the guy and he hope he'll agree.

Taeyong sighed "And what will I get if I will help you?"

"A blind date!"

Taeyong rolled his eyes "Do you even know my type?"

"I-I don't know but I know someone who you might like! Uhh, he's a bartender." Ten said as he wiggle his eyebrows.

Taeyong just laugh.

"Why are you laughing? I'm serious, Lee Taeyong!"

"Nothing. But, clearly this is just for a week okay?" Taeyong asked since he want to be sure before he make a decision.

"Just for a week."

"And you're not drunk right? You know what you're saying?"

The shorty nodded aggressively "I'm completely sober now. I know what I said."

Taeyong left out a heavy sigh "Okay. I'll help you."

Ten smiled as soon as he heard Taeyong's answer "T-thank you so much! You don't know how happy I am now."

Taeyong just rolled his eyes "Yeah right. But hey Ten, I'll just go home for awhile... I really need to change my shirt."

The shorty looked at him and saw some stain all over his shirt...and for a moment Ten panicked for awhile "Uhh. You can borrow my shirt. I'll get one upstairs." then he stood up but his balance is definitely not stable.

"Are you sure you can go up? Uhm... if you'll allow me to go up and get a shirt then..."

Ten nodded "P-please. You can go up and get a shirt from my closet. My room was the one on the left. You can use any shirt you want. Hmm, you can also use my bathroom if you want. It's clean so no need to worry."

Taeyong immediately went upstairs and go to the shorty's room.

He's surprised again to see that Ten's room was clean and not messy like his room. Once he reached the cabinet he grab the first shirt he saw.

Since he's already there, he used Ten's bathroom too since he really stinks because of the shorty's puke.

So what Taeyong did is grab the hand towel and watered it then he slightly dab it in his body. After that he use Ten's shirt.

When Taeyong was already down stairs he saw Ten at his kitchen counter drinking again?

He's drinking canned beer.

"You're drinking again?" Taeyong asked him even if it's obvious.

"Celebration, I guess? Since you told me you'll help me. Oh here. Drink one." Ten said as he handled him a canned beer.

Taeyong accepted it of course. Even though he doesn't drink that much he just want to accompany Ten in drinking even just for a bit.

"Maybe a week won't hurt. That's why I said yes."

Ten raised an eyebrow as he tease him "Oh really? It's not about the bartender I'm talking about?"

Taeyong just shook his head "Nah, but I would like to try. This bartender should be great."

"Oh he is great. You'll definitely love him!"

Taeyong just smiled.

Just what the fuck was he doing?

\---  
  
It's eight o'clock in the morning when Taeyong woke up. He went home from Ten's past two in the morning when the shorty fall a sleep but before leaving he made a congee and left a note beside Ten.

= I cooked a congee. Make sure to eat some when you woke up.

ty =

Suddenly his phone rang.

"Just what the fuck are you doing, mister?!" said the person on the other line.

"Huh?" he asked then he checked the caller ID and it's Jaehyun, his best friend.

"You texted me at 2 am saying you're helping your neighbor to move on?! What are you? Nuts?! And since when did you two become friends?! Huh!"

Jaehyun kept on blurting out while Taeyong scanned his phone and his friend is right, he texted him and he clearly didn't remember texting him.

Oh fuck. As far as he can remember he drink 3 canned beer with Ten before he left the apartment. Good thing he still handled cooking the congee pretty well.

"It's just for a week, Jae." Taeyong stated.

Well, nothing bad might happen for a week that's why he agreed on helping the guy.

"Many things might happen in a week, ty." Jaehyun said.

"Like what?"

"You falling in love with your neighbor. Have you ever consider that?"

"That happens?"

Jaehyun rolled his eyes "Don't be too naive about this stuff, ty. You should've known the consequences before saying yes."

He sighed "But I don't know that might happen. I mean, I just want to help him. He looks so hopeless last night."

"Just whatever, ty. Many things might happen in a week and I hope you're ready to face the consequences." Jaehyun reminded him.

"Jae, I will just help me. I will not fall in love with him." Taeyong stated.

"I will definitely laugh when I see you if ever you fall in love with him, Mr. Lee Taeyong. I'm serious here."

Taeyong sighed "Don't mind me, Jae. This is nothing."

"Taeyong you just got dumped last night and then suddenly you'll tell me that you're going to help your neighbor to move on... I don't know anymore." Jaehyun said before he left out a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry, Jae. I'll be fine."

"Just be ready, ty. Just be ready."

Now that Jaehyun reminded him... is he really ready?

No.

•••


	3. C - Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year ya'll.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I'll try my best to update every week.
> 
> I hope to know your thoughts also about this story. Thanks!
> 
> -BYEpjulienne

Consequences | Three

RULES

DAY 1

"Hey" Ten suddenly said the moment Taeyong stepped out of his apartment. To be honest Taeyong was shocked to see Ten in front of his apartment but in the same time he's now sure that Ten's not drunk when he told him about the deal "So today's day one."

Taeyong scratched the back of his head "Ah, yeah... yeah. Day one."

Ten narrowed his eyes while looking at him and said "Did you forgot it? Maybe you're the one who's drunk last night."

Taeyong caught off guard and said "I-I'm not drunk last night! Y-you're the one who threw up on me and that's the first time we talked to each other, mister."

Ten sighed "Okay. Fine then I'm sorry. I didn't know I would throw up like that to you. But, hey. Today's day one."

Taeyong just sighed and start walking. Actually their apartment is just a fifteen minutes away from their university and he always walk going to their university... but this is the first time they are walking together on their way to school.

"Yeah day one and I didn't expect you would walk with me on the way to the university." Taeyong said.

Ten rolled his eyes "Why do you sound like you're annoyed? Hey, we agreed to this."

Taeyong was shocked "Agreed?"

"Yeah, rules."

"There are rules?"

Ten laughed a bit "Yeah. Maybe you're drunk when you made the rule."

Taeyong was totally shocked and he didn't really remember that they made rules for that one week thing. "Are you being serious or you're just fooling me around?"

Ten shook his head "It's on your notes. We made the rules last night."

Taeyong looked at him for a minute before browsing the notes of his phone and to his surprise again... it's real.

They really made rules.

1\. Walk together every morning for school  
2\. Don't mention Johnny's name when we're together  
3\. Do not fall in love with each other

"What the fuck with these rules?" Taeyong complained.

Ten just rolled his eyes "Why are you complaining now? We talked about this last night."

"I clearly have no idea that we made this rules."

"Maybe you're too drunk last night. And now I confirmed you're a light drinker." Ten mocked him.

"Okay whatever but the fuck with rule number three?" Taeyong complained again.

Ten just smirked "You made that rule, dumbass. Stop complaining already. As if I'm going to fall in love with you." then he rolled his eyes and walk a little bit faster than Taeyong.

Taeyong just shook his head "As if I'm going to fall in love with you too."

Ten just sighed "Whatever. Let's just go to school."

Then both of them didn't talk to each other after that.

When they reached the university, many people are staring at them and Taeyong don't mind all the stares of course they would look at them like that... Ten's break up and his break up is already on the school's website.

"What the fuck with all that stares? It's fucking annoying." Ten said as he rolled his eyes.

"Haven't you heard it already? Your break up and my break up was at the school's website and we're together that's why they are staring at us like that." Taeyong shrugged.

"Oh wait, you got a boyfriend which broke up with you yesterday too?" Ten asked him and he just stared at him that's why he got flustered "Ah... girlfriend? Oh my god why did I even said boyfriend..."

Taeyong laughed at him.

"W-why are you laughing? Hey, I didn't know okay. I thought you're just like me but fuck it why am I even explaining myself." Ten just shook his head

"You're funny, Ten."

Ten's eyes widen upon hearing Taeyong's answer "I-I'm not even joking to be that funny???"

Taeyong just shook his head "Your reactions are priceless, shorty."

Ten's eyes narrowed a bit as he look at Taeyong "Shorty? How dare you call me shorty???"

"I'm taller than you." said Taeyong.

"Literally just two inches! I'm not that short."

"You are to me." Taeyong teased him that's why Ten walked faster to go to their room. Actually they're in the same class.

The moment Taeyong arrived at their classroom there's still no professor since their class will start at 1:30pm and it's just 1:00pm.

He saw Ten beside his seat and he's confused why he's there since his original seat is beside Johnny.

Taeyong walked closer to sit on his seat and then he asked Ten "Why are you there? That's Jaehyun's seat."

"He said I can use his seat for this week."

Taeyong still don't get it why they need to exchange seats "You don't need to exchange seat with Jaehyun, you know."

"You're telling me to sit beside Johnny even though he broke up with me? I clearly don't want to sit beside him... it still affects me, Taeyong. I can't... it still hurts."

Ten sighed.

"But if you don't want I'll just ask Yuta to exchange seat with me so that Jaehyun can sit here on his place."

"Ah. N-no! I guess it's fine. Just sit there. I guess it's fine." Taeyong said as he shook his head.

"Thank you."

Taeyong just smirked and looked at him "Shorty."

"Don't call me that nickname, it's annoying." Ten said as he rolled his eyes.

"But you just violated rule number two." Taeyong smiled as he wiggle his eyebrows.

"Oh shit. I didn't mean to." Ten panicked a lil bit.

"In that case... Let's go." Taeyong said as he stood up.

"Huh? Where are we going?"

"Somewhere. Somewhere that you can't see him."

"So we're ditching our class?"

"Yeah, there's still no professor so are you down?"

Ten just smiled "Okay whatever let's just go." then he stood up and followed Taeyong. "If something happens I'll blame it all to you." Ten joked.

"Why blame me when you agreed to me anyway?" Taeyong said

"Yeah right. I'm just kidding." Ten said as they walk together.

This will just be for a week and he don't want to waste it that's why he agreed to Taeyong's decision.

"So... where are we going?" Ten asked Taeyong when they're outside the university

"Where do you want to go?" Taeyong asked him

"Hmm... what about the park? I don't know... i just want to talk with you and just forget him for awhile."

"Sure. Let's go to the park near our apartment." Taeyong said and then Ten just followed him.

\---

The park near their apartment is Taeyong's favorite place when he want to be alone and just want to clear his mind about a certain thing. To be honest that's the first time Ten went to that park.

"You know this is my first time to come here." Ten said to Taeyong as soon as they sat on the bench.

"I'm not surprised to be honest since I've been here so many times and I haven't even encountered you here before." Taeyong said as he shook his head

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Ten casually said and then Taeyong just nodded as his sign of agreement.

They stay silent for awhile after that small talk but it was Taeyong who broke up the silence.

"So, shorty. What do you want to talk about?"

Ten glared at him "Stop calling me shorty. I said it's annoying."

He just laughed "It's not annoying... it suits you to be honest."

Ten just rolled his eyes "Whatever. Okay tell me something about yourself."

"Wow. Now you're interested in me."

"You're really annoying. I just want you to tell something about yourself because clearly even though I don't remember everything I said last night, I probably said a lot of things about me and it's not fair i--"

He chuckled "Okay. Fine. So yeah, just like you my boyfriend broke up with me last night—"

Ten was in shock "Boyfriend??? I thought girlfriend? OH MY GOD!"

Taeyong laughed "Nah, I told you your reactions are priceless. But yeah, not a girlfriend. Why are you so shocked about that?"

"N-nothing. I just thought you're into ladies and not dudes." Ten stated.

"Hmm, I see. But yeah that's why you saw me walking home alone and the rest is history." Taeyong said as he shook his head remembering what happened last night.

"Ohh... so your boyfriend always walk you home after school or something?" Ten casually asked him.

"He does. But I just want to correct you, he's my 'ex' now."

Ten just rolled his eyes "Whatever you know what I mean already... Hmm, may I know who's your ex?"

Taeyong just stared at him and he was nervous for a moment

"Ahh, if you don't want to say it then it's fine with me." Ten suddenly said.

Taeyong laughed "Nakamoto Yuta."

The shorty was indeed shocked again "No way! You're serious right?"

He nodded "I am. He's my ex."

"How is that even possible?"

"What the hell? Of course it's possible he's like my ex. He talked to me first." just like what you did.

"Oh wow now you're boasting." Ten complained.

Taeyong just chuckled "Because it's true. He approached me first then yeah we become a couple."

"But why don't you look like hurt or something? He literally broke up with you yesterday also. Why does it seem that you look fine?" Ten's confused while asking him.

"I am hurt but I just accepted the fact that we're not for each other and he told me his reason... and I listen to him which clearly you did not listen to your ex that's why you're really hurt now." Taeyong said and Ten just sighed.

"Yeah. But you can't blame me. It's a three year relationship that I wanted to save but he's already sure with his decision." Ten said as he rolled his eyes.

Taeyong just lifted his eyebrows and nodded "Well, maybe it happened for a reason. You know, maybe he's not the one for you."

"And maybe Yuta is not the one for you also."

"Yeah right." Yuta still love his ex-boyfriend which is his boyfriend again. Dong Sicheng.

Taeyong frowned then Ten suddenly lean towards him.

"Oh, did I just see you frowned? Are you hurt? I didn't mean to you know. I mean..."

Taeyong just shook his head "It's okay. I'm okay, Ten."

But Ten seems to be bothered because of Taeyong's body language that's why he stood up and hold Taeyong's hand "Stand up."

"What? Why would I?"

"Just follow me."

"To where?"

"Just shut up and follow me."

Taeyong stay silent and followed Ten.

After five minutes they're in a convenience store.

"What are we doing here?" Taeyong asked Ten.

"Buying you an ice cream. You know eating ice cream can make you feel better at some point." Ten said while choosing a flavor "What do you want?"

Taeyong just stared at him. He just didn't expect that the shorty will buy him ice cream. It's just so unexpected.

"Green Tea Ice Cream."

Ten just nodded and get one green tea ice cream and a chocolate ice cream.

After paying Ten gave the ice cream to Taeyong. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

Wow, really unexpected.

So now they bought the ice cream they went back at the park and sat on the bench and continued talking to each other.

"Oh hey, I cooked congee at your apartment. Did you eat it?"

Ten nodded "It's good. Thank you by the way. To be honest I didn't know you'll cook something considering you really look drunk after drinking 3 canned beer."

"Now you're teasing me." Taeyong said as he shook his head.

He just laugh "I can tease you too you know. But to be honest you look like a jock outside but you're a nerd inside." Ten said as he stared at Taeyong.

Taeyong looked back and said "Let me guess... you like jocks do you?"

Ten got shy and said "No. I like Johnny."

"Because he's clearly a jock." Taeyong stated and then said "But you mentioned his name... you know we should have rules or should I say consequences when we violated the rules we made for this week."

The shorty just rolled his eyes "But you mentioned your ex's name also!"

"You asked me who he is but that's not in the rules."

The shorty hissed. "We should add that also! It's unfair that I cannot mention his name but you can mention your ex's name!"

Taeyong just rolled his eyes as he get his phone from his pocket.

1\. Walk together every morning for school  
2\. Don't mention Johnny and Yuta's name when we're together  
3\. Do not fall in love with each other

Ten looked at Taeyong's phone and said "That looks great."

"Yeah right, speaking of the consequences I thought about one..." Taeyong said and that caught the shorty's attention

"So what is it?"

"When each one of us mentioned our exes name then we will delete a photo of our ex or your picture together in your phone." Taeyong said as he smirk "So what do you think?"

"I don't want to!" The shorty doesn't want to do it because he have a lot of photos of them together and he doesn't want to delete it... it's the memories of their happy moments together.

"How can you move on if you will keep on looking at your old photos together? Ten, he already broke up with you I hope you remember that."

Ten sighed "Whatever! Let's just get over with this shit!" and then he randomly selected two photos of him and Johnny in his camera roll and deleted it... even if it's hard for him... he did it.

"You're starting great, Ten. I guess that's all for today." Taeyong said then he stood up and then Ten did the same. For a moment they stay silent but then Taeyong hugged Ten "I hope you won't get mad at me with what I said today... I just want to help you."

Ten hugged him back as he nodded "I understand." then he's the first one to let go of the hug "Thanks again for today. I really appreciate it. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Taeyong just nodded.

Day one is already done. Taeyong's convinced that he'll do great in the next few days... he hope.

 


	4. C - Outburst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Sorry for not updating for weeks now it's because I'm a college grduating student but no need to worry because I'm quite not that much busy now and I'll try to update more often. I hope you'll enjoy this long chapter. Thank you!

Consequences | Four

OUTBURST

Day 2

"Hey, Taeyong!" Jaehyun approach him as soon as he arrived at their classroom "You ditched our class yesterday with Chittaphon."

It's actually their last class for that day and he doubt it that their professor will arrived since it's been thirty minutes and he still haven't arrived yet.

Taeyong just nodded

"Wow, seriously? Doing it again?" Jaehyun sighed as he sat on Taeyong's table "Be cautious, Taeyong. You know the reputation of Ten here in our university."

He just sighed. Yeah he know. Ten's a party person and it's really the total opposite of himself. To be honest he's the type of person who want to stay at home rather than to drink beer or party after class which is Ten... and by the means of what Jaehyun said with 'doing it again' yup, Taeyong's aware that Yuta and Ten was sort of alike specially that both of them is a partygoer.

"I'm just helping him, Jae." Taeyong said as he rolled his eyes and then shove his best friend away on his table

Jaehyun hissed "You said that before, Tae. Look what happened."

"Just trust me this time, Jae." Taeyong said and his best friend just sighed as he raised his eyebrows but he knew that's a sign of Jae's agreement.

"Good luck, Taeyong. I hope you really think about it for a long time." He said before going back to his seat for that week which is Ten's original seat.

After a couple of minutes he finally saw the shorty entered the room and immediately sit on his chair beside him.

"My head fuckin' hurts." He said and Taeyong just rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess, you partied all night?" Taeyong blurted.

Ten just sighed "Yeah whatever."

"Did you make out with someone last night?"

"Why are you asking about my make out life?" Ten keep an eyed on him.

"I'm just asking. Is it a bad thing? I mean, if you don't like my question then it's fine if you won't answer it." Taeyong explained as he was scrolling the newsfeed on his phone.

Ten decided for a second if he'll tell something to the lad or not but he decided that he'll say something so...

"No. I just drink everything that I can. Why are you asking me that by the way?" irritatedly Ten said since he's alone last night and that made him feel even worse.

"I'm just curious." If you're like Yuta also or not. He added in his thought.

He just smirked "Now you're interested in me."

Taeyong rolled his eyes "Stop flattering yourself. I'm just concern about you."

The short guy now kept on staring at him while he raised a brow on him "Concern means you're still interested in me, Tae."

Again he rolled his eyes and said "Believe what you want to believe, shorty. I'm just concern because I saw how wasted you are the night your ex broke up with you."

Ten just smile and nodded "So, wanna come to a party tonight with me?"

"Hell no." Taeyong said as soon as the shorty asked him. He doesn't really like the smell of cigarette and alcohol together and he knew when he went to a party with Ten the presence of those two will be there.

"Come on. It's the anniversary of the bar near our apartment and it's a free party. The drinks and food are all free. This doesn't happen every time, Lee Taeyong." Ten emphasized the word free because if it's free he's sure Taeyong will say yes.

"No. I don't want to come." Taeyong straightforwardly said.

To be honest Ten's not impressed with Taeyong's answer and he really want him to say yes so he kept on insisting him to come "Taeyong, it's free."

"I know it's free but parties is not my thing. I don't like bars, pubs or whatever. Why don't you just invite a friend?"

Ten rolled his eyes "You are my friend that's why I'm inviting y--"

"Not me. I mean, shorty... Parties is definitely not my thing so I do--"

The shorty sighed "Let me guess, you haven't been into any party in a bar?"

"Yeah." Taeyong said but he didn't look straight into Ten's eyes

"You're lying."

"I am not. I really haven't co--"

"Not even once?"

"Not even once."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Are you fucking sure of what you're saying, Tae?"

Taeyong sighed upon hearing Ten's last question "Okay fine. Yes, I've been into a party before but that was before and I don't want to come to any parties anymore."

Ten laughed and said "See? I knew it. What's holding you back from going to parties again?"

There's a lot of memories from the past that he doesn't want to remember that's one of the reason but he doesn't want the shorty to know that since he don't want him to give a burden... And he don't know if they'll still be talking to each other after that week so he doesn't really want to get too attached with Ten.

"I just don't want to." He said as he looked at the shorty's disapproval's face.

"You're really boring, Taeyong. Come on. Please, join me just for this night." Ten's still insisting Taeyong to come with him not just because he want to see Taeyong to drink a lot of beer but also he want to get to know him more since the lad will help him move on for that week.

"Just for this night?"

Ten nodded "Yes. Just this night."

Taeyong sighed "Fine. What time?"

"10pm."

"That's too late! Can't we go there early like 7pm?"

"People usually come to bar parties at that time, Taeyong." then he laughs "You really had no idea, huh?"

"I told you, Ten... I don't really like bars, pubs or whatever you call it so how am I suppose to know that?" Taeyong said as he sighed.

"I don't know.. Maybe your friends? Jaehyun?"

"He often come to bars so I doubt it that he knew also."

Ten just rolled his eyes "That sucks. You two should enjoy yourself also. You're already in college."

"I am enjoying myself in college even without the presence of alcohol."

He just shook his head "Whatever but you already agreed for this night so I'll see you later at 9:45pm. Believe me, the bar is just soooo close to our apartment."

Taeyong fake his smile and said "Okay then. See you later."

•••

It's already past nine in the evening and Taeyong's having this second thought that he want to back out but he's sure Ten will definitely insist him again to come so he's now nervous to come to a bar again...

Suddenly he heard his doorbell rang and he open the door to see Ten well dressed up for the party and then there he is just wearing a casual Shirt, Pants and rubber shoes. He doesn't really want to dress well for that night.

"You're really going to wear that?" Taeyong saw a disgust on Ten's face but he doesn't even bother.

"As if I'm going to meet someone there and be my boyfriend so yeah I'm wearing this at the party." Taeyong just shruggedas he lock the door of his apartment.

"Well then you should always be ready for something, Taeyong. You'll never know who'll you meet there." Ten said as he lead the way to the bar.

Taeyong just rolled his eyes "As if there's someone that will meet my expectations." or anyone like Yuta. He thought.

Ten just sighed "You're too negative today, Taeyong. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Don't worry." Taeyong assured him before he placed a smile on his face.

The shorty just nodded and lead the way while Taeyong just followed him.

"You know this is the first time I asked someone to come with me to a party." Ten said laughed as he walk in front Taeyong

"Oh really? In three years, you didn't ask your ex to come with you to a party?" Taeyong asked him and he shook his head immediately.

"After we met, he told me not to drink weekly because it's bad to my health and I followed him but we usually drink once a month that's why I didn't even bother asking him to come to a party with me because I already have him so why would I look for someone in a party if I already have him?," Ten explained but Taeyong looked confused "Taeyong, most of the times people come to a party to flirt with someone and that time I already have him in my life so there's no point of going to parties. Get it?"

The tall guy just rolled his eyes "Yeah yeah whatever. I know what you mean... So are you going to flirt with someone at the party later?"

Ten just laughed "I don't know. Let's see then."

Taeyong shook his head.

After that small talk they walk in silence and in just a couple of minutes they arrived at the bar which is surprisingly not crowded at that hour.

Ten went straight into the VIP area and the bouncer did a hi-5 to him before opening the barrier of the VIP area from the normal area of tables. Taeyong just followed him.

"Surprisingly you're with someone new." The bouncer said and Ten just laughed.

"Believe me he's just a friend."

The bouncer eyed on him "You told me before that Johnny was just your friend."

Ten then looked at Taeyong and said "Don't mind him." which made the bouncer smirk but after that Ten didn't bother to talk to the bouncer again because the shorty's sure he'll just tease him.

"He seems to know you pretty well." Taeyong commented while looking at Ten choosing the drink and food he'll order.

"Yeah yeah. I've been here sooo many times that's why." Ten said before telling the waiter his order which is a glass of beer, four shots of vodka and chicken wings. "What's your order, Taeyong?"

Taeyong didn't know what to order so he just said "Same as yours." then the waiter left after hearing their orders.

After a couple of minutes their order arrived at their table and Ten quickly grab the shot of vodka and drink it... and to Taeyong's surprise he just dropped his jaw while watching the shorty drinking the shots as fast as he can.

"What the hell, Chittaphon? Are you in a rush? We're not in a competition." Taeyong finally said when he drink a shot of vodka.

"This is free, Taeyong. Might as well as drink a lot since this doesn't happen all the time." He concluded that's why Taeyong just rolled his eyes.

"Drink moderately you know."

"Well not today." Ten said before ordering another batch of alcoholic drinks.

If you'll examine Taeyong's face, he's indeed shock with Ten's actions and even though he doesn't want to expose the fact that he's a lightweight drinker... well he really is.

"You know, Taeyong. You should just have fun. Don't count how many beer or shots of vodka you'll drink... just enjoy this day." Ten reminded him before drinking again.

Taeyong was just there... still shocked because of what's happening but after a couple of minutes... he didn't expect that Yuta will be there and to his surprise, Sicheng was there with him. The taller immediately moved closer to Ten and grabbed the glass of beer on his hands.

"Woah woah woah, Taeyong. That's mine!" Ten complained but he didn't even care and finished the beer until it's very last drop.

"Another beer, please!"

Without knowing what's the real reason why Taeyong suddenly acted that way Ten was happy to see Taeyong drinking that much because he knew Taeyong was a lightweight. Not being a bad influence but he just want to drink with Taeyong.

"Taeyong, this is so not you." He commented before drinking a shot of whiskey.

The tall guy just smirked "Yeah, definitely not me." He shook his head before drinking another shot of vodka.

So that's basically what happened in the next hours. They just drink and drink and drink and drink again.

Surprisingly Taeyong drink as much as Ten and his neck are very red now including his face.

"Taeyong, if you can't handle it anymore you can stop drinking." Ten said; sounding so concern because he knew this is the first time Taeyong drink that much alcohol in one day and he doesn't want a bad thing to happen to him.

Taeyong just smirked "I can still handle myself, Ten. Don't mind me."

The shorty just stared at him. He didn't expect Taeyong would say that "No, Taeyong. Look at you. You don't look good anymore."

He just smirked "This is what you want right? I am drinking happily now and you want me to stop? Wow, Ten."

Ten shook his head "You don't look like you're happy, Taeyong. You really don't look like you're enjoying your drink. It feels like you're just pushing yourself to drink more. Did something happened while ago? I mean, we are together but I'm just shocked that you're like that now."

Taeyong just rolled his eyes "I said don't mind me. You'll just get stressed and I don't want you to be stressed out."

He sighed "I already am so might as well as tell me why you are acting like that?"

"I'm okay. I'm fine. I'm good."

"Bullsh*t, Taeyong. What happened? Tell me."

"You don't need to know." Taeyong said as he drink the beer on his hand.

Honestly, Ten didn't expect that Taeyong would say that and he's already pissed off because of him so he just stood up and walked out.

To be honest, Ten didn't just walked out because of what Taeyong said... well sort of but he's concern about his state. He walked out for him to get a towel, some meds and some other things at his apartment that Taeyong would need.

Taeyong didn't mind him at all. He knew Ten can handle himself already. And on his way out, Ten bumped into someone but he didn't really see his face clearly and jist proceed on going to his apartment.

"Wow. Great. He just left me here." Taeyong said before finishing up his last bottle.

To sum it all, he think he drink 5 bottles of beer, 5 shots of vodka and 5 shots of whiskey or more. He's not that sure.

When he stood up, he's definitely sure that his world is swirling. He thought any minute now he might fall down.

So he breathe in and breathe out before going to the bar counter but it was the worst decision he have ever made that night because Yuta and Sicheng saw him and there's no way he'll back out now.

"Taeyong! Wow, this is so not you. How are you? Are you with someone?" Yuta asked. He saw Yuta's holding Sicheng's hand but the Chinese guy just remain silent.

"I'm good. Actually he went out. I don't know if he'll comeback. Funny right?" He said as he chuckles "It's good to see you two together." He added but deep inside he's hurting.

"I see. Do you want to come with us? We'll go to the mini resto near this bar." Yuta told him and he's sure he's talking about the restaurant that serve congee. He already went there before with Yuta.

He shook his head. "Actually I'm on my way home. My friend left me already so might as well as go home, right?" He smirked in the thought of Ten leaving him behind... But he can't blame him, Taeyong knew he saw sort of getting a lil bit rude because of what he feels and also because of the alcohol in his system too.

Yuta just nodded "I'll accompany you home." then he looked at Sicheng "Babe, here's the car keys, I'll just walk him home. Wait for me. Is it okay?"

Sicheng just nodded "It's okay babe. I trust you."

Yuta kissed Sicheng on his lips before accompanying him.

Wow, that hurts.

Taeyong just acted as if it's nothing but in fact he really wanna cry.

Yuta on the other hand just put his hand on Taeyong's waist while they're walking because Taeyong can't walk straight. "You shouldn't drink this much if you can't handle it. And your friend is so annoying for leaving you behind like this."

Taeyong just smirked "Don't be mad at him. It's my fault honestly. But thank you for you generosity. I didn't expect you would accompany me home. I mean, your boyfriend is there, you shouldn't be doing this anyway."

Yuta shook his head "You're still my friend, Taeyong. You helped me a lot, this is the least thing I can do."

After a couple of minutes, they're now in front of his apartment and just in time Ten just went out of his apartment with a towel, medicine and some other things on his hand. He planned to bring it at the bar because he know Taeyong might need those things.

"W-what are you doing? Why are you holding Taeyong like that?" Ten suddenly rushed towards them.

Yuta just smirked "Oh, you're the friend he's talking about? You left him at the bar and now you're asking me those things. Just wow, Ten."

"I just get these things because I know he would need this. The fuck." Ten rolled his eyes and tried to get Taeyong from Yuta's but the Japanese guy didn't let him get Taeyong out of his hand.

"Don't even dare to come near us, Ten. I can take care of him. Just go home."

"No, you go home. I'm his neighbor and I can take care of him."

Yuta just smirked "I don't trust you."

"I don't trust you either."

"You're not even that close to Taeyong."

"You're not even here during his worst time."

Taeyong finally speak "Ten, just leave us alone."

Strike two. Ten didn't know but somehow... He felt like a little hurt again so he just go back to his apartment and leave them alone.

\---

 


	5. C - Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii everyone! I hope you're having a good day! Also, I really enjoy reading your opinion about this story. Have a nice day~
> 
> -BYEpjulienne

Consequences | Five

AGREEMENT

It's been fifteen minutes since Taeyong told Ten to leave them alone but still his conscience has been telling him to go to Taeyong's apartment.

He sighed. He knew that Taeyong is still his cargo since he's the one who told him to drink with him so he's really worried about him.

"Whatever. I'll just go there." He said after battling with his mind. He doesn't care if Yuta is still there with Taeyong, he just want to check Taeyong is he's doing fine over his apartment.

So he get his keys, the towel, the medicine on his bar counter and immediately went to Taeyong's house.

Now, he's already in front of Taeyong's apartment and he's really nervous. He breathe in deeply before knocking three times at the door but no one is answering. He tried it again for a couple of times but still, there's no response. So he tried opening the door knob and to his surprise it is unlocked.

Ten entered Taeyong's apartment without the consent of the lad and when he's already inside he saw Taeyong sitting at the couch and looking at nothing in particular. So he looked closer and saw some tears on the lad's cheeks.

"What happened?" Ten asked him. He sat down beside Taeyong and put the towel, medicine and some other stuffs that he brought at the table.

Taeyong just smirked and didn't talk but Ten remain silent and just waited for him to openly talk to him.

"It hurts." Taeyong suddenly said; still looking at nothing in particular and Ten's just listening to him. "I saw them together at the party."

That strike Ten's heart. If it was him and he saw Johnny with someone else, for sure he'll get hurt also. He understand now why Taeyong acted like that at the bar.

"Even though I told myself so many times that 'It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.' But fuck it 'cause it's not really okay. I'm not fucking okay" Taeyong said while drinking a beer in can.

Ten tried to get the beer on his hand but Taeyong reflexes so quickly that he didn't get the beer.

"Just let me drink this much today, Ten. Please. I need this." Taeyong said as he drink his beer.

Ten shook his head "I understand how awful what happened while ago and I'm sorry for leaving you behind, Taeyong..." he stopped for awhile to look at Taeyong which really looks devastated now and not to mention he certainly looks drunk "But drinking that much of beer wouldn't help you with your problem. Believe me, I'm an expert when it comes to this thing." then he chuckled a bit.

Taeyong just rolled his eyes "But it hurts Ten," he laughed a bit "This is not the Taeyong I know but fuck it. I didn't know that seeing them together would affect me this much."

Ten just nodded "I know. I will not lie. I know it fucking hurts. But Tae, drinking that much alcohol in one day will not make you feel better... you'll just feel worst."

Taeyong just sighed as tears slowly falling in his eyes again so Ten faced Taeyong and wiped the tears on his face. "You can cry as much as you want, Tae. I will wipe your tears over and over again and I'll not leave you until you feel better."

Somehow that words from Ten made Taeyong slightly feel good but there's still pain. So Taeyong just put his head on Ten's shoulder and hold Ten's arm. "He still loves Sicheng. I know it to myself but I still helped him and fell for him."

He breathes deeply before continuing the story "Sicheng broke up with Yuta because he saw him making out with a random girl at a party and that hurts Sicheng a lot... So he asked me if I can help him to win over Sicheng again and this dumbass said yes," he stopped for awhile to laugh "They're my friends and I saw how they started and it also hurts me to see them break up that's why I said yes to Yuta's offer."

"I've been helping him for almost a month but Sicheng doesn't really want to give in just yet because he was really hurt... I know that because he's open to me also. But little did I know I'm already slowly falling in love with Yuta and he even asked me to date him... Fuck, that hurts but since I already liked him I said yes again."

"We've been dating for three months but since Sicheng accepted his apology and clearly he still love Sicheng that's his reason why he broke up with me. But we're all friends. They're still my friends."

Ten rolled his eyes and said "He just used you."

"No, it's my choice."

"You already liked him and he dated you even though he still love Sicheng. He's suck a jerk." Ten commented.

"It's my choice, Ten. Don't be mad at him."

"But it's his choice that he dated you for three fucking months. Even if you already liked him, he shouldn't even dated you in the first place while he's still in love with Sicheng." Ten said and that strike Taeyong's heart.

The shorty hated the fact that Yuta takes Taeyong for granted just because he likes him.

On the other hand, Taeyong can't even say a word after that and just stay silent.

"But you know, I can't blame you since you already love him...But I hate the fact that you settle for less for that kind of guy. You really deserve better, Tae. Someone that will love you for who you are and not someone who will just use you." The shorty added and again Taeyong remain silent.

"Should we try on dating each other?" Ten suggested.

Taeyong flinched as he look at Ten "Hey, tell me. Are you drunk? Why the fuck are you saying those things?"

He just rolled his eyes "I mean, it's just that so we can divert our attention to other things instead of thinking about our exes. I mean... so that we can move on easily"

"And your solution is we should date each other?"

"We will not go by what the couples do you know, just hangout like we're doing now. We still have five days." Ten explained.

"You think that's the best idea?"

"Why not? I mean if it would help the both of us to move on then why not right?"

Taeyong still can't get over with what Ten just said and clearly he's confused why suddenly Ten want that to happen.

"What if we get attached to each other after all of this? We're not even friends, Ten. We're just neighbor who's trying to help each other to get over with their exes."

"Hi, I'm Chittaphon but you can call me Ten." The shorty suddenly said as he offer his hand for a handshake.

"I'm Taeyong?"

Ten smiled as they shake their hands "Okay so now we're friends then you don't have to worry about what will happen after that."

Taeyong sighed "You don't get my point, Ten."

"You also don't get mine, Tae. We will not just date like what's on your head rather we will just hangout and be more than friends for the rest of the day and then after that we can still be friends you know." Ten explained.

"You think we can still be 'friends' after we hangout?" Taeyong said as he emphasizes the word 'friend'.

Ten nodded "Of course!"

Taeyong sighed again "Ten, this is the second time we are agreeing on something."

"Oh! About that...Of course, my friend will still be your blind date after this too."

"You really want me to agree with your proposal aren't you?

"Well yeah!"

"Do you think we can go back to the way we used to after this?" Taeyong asked Ten and the shorty remain silent but after a minute he start talking again.

"But this is just for the both of us... so that we can move on easily."

Taeyong sighed as he said "Okay fine whatever." then he lay down at the couch. His world is really dizzy now and he don't want to argue with Ten anymore "I get too attached so fast... I just hope I won't fall for you..." he uttered.

"I hope so too..." Ten responded but he's sure that Taeyong didn't hear him because he was asleep already.

He's so confused with himself also why he wanted to try on dating Taeyong but he can say that he really think it's for the betterment of the both of them.

Well, he's hoping this is the right decision. And he hope none of them will be brokenhearted anymore after all that week.

Ten sighed as looked at Taeyong. He looks devastated considering he cried while talking about Yuta and Sicheng and he drink A LOT that day. And now Ten's worried because of the condition of the lad.

So right now Ten went to Taeyong's kitchen and get a rag since he saw there's a vomit near the couch. It seems that Taeyong throw up there and he believe Yuta didn't even clean it up. He sighed again. But actually it's a good thing that his apartment and Taeyong's is alike and he doesn't even need to worry about where Taeyog put his things because it's almost the same as his.

After he clean up the vomit he went upstairs to get a blanket for Taeyong since he's shivering.

"I will surely not bring you to the bar ever again. Considering your alcohol tolerance and how alcohol affects you." Ten said as he put the blanket on Taeyong. "I should've listen to you."

After he puts the blanket on Taeyong he went back upstairs since he saw there's a thin mattress and he actually decided to sleep beside Taeyong. So Taeyong's on the couch and he's on the mattress.

•••

It's almost 4am when Ten wake up from his sleep. He immediately looks at Taeyong and he's sweating so he get the towel he brought and dab it on the sweaty part of his body.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Ten said as he laughs which made Taeyong flinched.

"W-what are you doing?"

"You are sweating that's why I'm doing this." Ten said as he show the towel which he used.

"C-can I have a water?" Taeyong said still looking unconscious. Ten just nodded and headed to the kitchen to get a warm water.

After Taeyong drank the water he slept again.

As for Ten, it seems that he can't sleep so he decided to cook something for the both of them. And since there's nothing besides ramen on Taeyong's cabinet he just cooked ramen and then he tried to sleep again.

After a couple of hours of sleeping, it's actually almost 2 in the afternoon when Taeyong woke up and he is shocked to see that Ten is still there at his apartment.

"You didn't go to the university?" Taeyong asked as he touched his temple since it really hurts.

"Nah. I mean it's okay not to go to the university today. I'm excused." Ten said that surprised Taeyong.

"Excused? Why?"

"The performing arts have an event tonight in our university and I'm one of their guest so that's basically it." Ten explained.

Taeyong rolled his eyes "Wow that's totally unfair... Wait, Am I gonna die? My head fuckin' hurts." Then he moved closer to Ten which is at the kitchen counter since he's reheating the ramen.

The shorty just laughed "You won't die but you need to eat first then drink a medicine. Don't worry I already bought you one." Then he put some ramen and soup in a bowl and give it to Taeyong who's now sitting at the chair of his bar counter.

"Thanks. I'm sorry though since that's all I got here in this household" Taeyong laughed as he eats the soup and it's actually good. "I don't really cook that much here. I usually cook at Jaehyun's especially when we have group work"

Ten just nodded "But you should stock some real food here you know just in case someone might cook something for you. And it is not healthy to eat ramen over and over again."

"Wow, Ten. You sound so concern huh."

"I am. Did you know that noodles doesn't digest quickly in your stomach? But I have no choice so I just cook ramen because this is all you got." Ten explained again as he sit beside Taeyong.

"This is so not you, Ten." Taeyong really looked surprised on how Ten's been acting.

"I'm a nice person, Taeyong. Even though the whole university know I'm a partygoer and I cuss a lot but that doesn't mean I'm not a nice person."

Taeyong just nodded as he continue eating.

"Hmm, Tae? Wanna go to the event with me? I still have a ticket. They told me to invite someone over so, are you free later?" Ten asked Taeyong hoping that he'll say yes but if not maybe he'll just ask Taeil to come with him.

"Sure." Taeyong confidently said.

Ten smiled "Woah. I thought you'll say no."

"Why would I do that? I mean, I have nothing to do later so I'll definitely go with you." Taeyong stated. But to be honest, like what Ten said while ago that he's a nice person...actually Taeyong want to know him better that's why he said yes to his offer.

"I see. Just don't forget to drink your medicine after you eat. It will ease the pain you're feeling."

Taeyong nodded. "I hope it will ease my emotional pain too."

Ten stopped eating after hearing Taeyong's answer. He want to hug him so that he may feel a little bit better but he thinks he's not the right person to do that... even though he's the one who suggested that they should try on dating each other.

"Do you.. uhm... want a hug?" Ten asked him and Taeyong just stared at him "I mean.. okay.. I'll go ahead. I'll see you later at 5pm." and then he puts his bowl at the sink before leaving.

Actually Taeyong want a hug too but he's just too shy to say yes to Ten.

So, 5pm it is.

\---

 


End file.
